She Tries
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: Elle Tries. Contains extremely mild femslash. Not graphic at all.


**Warning:** Not graphic at all, but it's girl on girl so… watch out?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes or anything related to Heroes.

**Author's Note:** I hope none of you are lacto intolerant because this has a lot of cheese (sorry). Oh, and this will be the only chapter to this story. I'm still working on "The Difference between Right and Wrong".

**She Tries**

Elle knows that she doesn't handle mingling with the general public as well as she should, but she tries to do the best she can. That's why she spends a much longer time than she would have liked trying to explain to the old woman selling roses exactly what she wants _without_ sending huge bolts of lighting through her head.

"I would like eleven long stemmed roses," Elle says, taking a deep breath before grinding her teeth into a tight smile adding, "Please."

"Sorry dear. We only sell them individually for three dollars or a dozen in a bouquet for 25 dollars. Would you like to buy a dozen in a bouquet? It comes with baby's breath and we can wrap it up for you." Her tone is pleasant, her body language poses no threat whatsoever… and Elle doesn't like her.

Elle frowns, her brow furrowed and confused as to why she isn't getting what she wants, and she feels that this old lady is trying to get the better end of this deal. "I don't want a dozen roses. I want _eleven_."

"Ok, well, how about if you buy them separately and I'll wrap them up for you." She begins to reach for the plastic wrap and tissue paper but stops at the clipped tone coming from the blonde woman in front of her.

"Then I would be paying more. I don't want to pay more. I also don't want to pay for a dozen, because I only need eleven. How about you knock off two dollars from the price of a dozen roses, and just give me eleven."

"The prices are already set, sweetie. I can't lower them. Why don't you just buy them separately, and I'll wrap them up for you free of charge." Her wrinkly smile is kind, her eyes are warm and friendly… and Elle wants to kill her.

Elle takes a deep breath, trying to slowly count to ten. When she reaches six the old woman interrupts her saying, "So did you want to buy them separately?" Elle's eyes pop open and lightning flashes.

Five minutes later Elle walks out of the cute little flower store, eleven roses in hand and a childlike smile spread across her face, leaving a petrified elderly lady still not quite sure of what had just happened, or how all of her flowers were suddenly fried to a crisp.

Elle knows that she doesn't do as well as she should when shopping in public places, but she tries to do the best she can. That's why she tries to ignore the frustration she feels when she can't find what she's looking for on her own. She feels stupid walking all around the store with eleven roses in hand and not being able to locate the only thing she needs.

Elle swallows her frustration and walks up to one of the teenage workers, ignoring the fact that he is struggling with putting boxes of cereal on the top shelf. She thrusts the roses in his face saying, "I want a fake rose that looks just like these." Again, she remembers those pesky little things called manners and adds a reluctant, "Please."

"Oh, fake flowers are on isle four." He turns back around and continues to organize the boxes of cereal, not noticing the small "huff" that came from Elle as she instantly decides that this little boy was on his way to earning a shock.

"I already went down isle four and I couldn't find them."

"Uh, try isle nine. Sometimes they have fake flowers there too." He doesn't even turn around when he speaks to her, which ticks off Elle even more.

"I went down that one too. I've walked down every single isle in this store and I can't find any fake roses that look like these." She thrusts them in his face again, just to make sure he could see them. "Tell me where I can find what I'm looking for." She stops before she could add the "now" that she desperately wanted to say.

"You know, I'm not really sure where they are. You could probably check across the street. There's a crafts store and they have, like, every fake flower imaginable. In fact, you probably should have checked there first."

Elle narrows her eyes at the pesky teenager… who happens to be standing on a metal ladder. Sparks fly.

Ten minutes later, Elle walks out of the crafts store, smiling and ignoring that she left the boy from the other store all alone on the floor, hair standing straight up, feeling very confused by the sudden change of his situation.

Elle knows that she doesn't always handle showing her emotions as well as she should, but she tries to do the best she can. That's why she only hesitates for a second before entering the home she now willingly shared. She walks into the living room and stops, content to stare at the woman whom she had spent all day being in uncomfortable situations for. Her heart felts warm and she smiles before opening her mouth.

"Claire?" Her voice is shaky, and she suddenly feels nervous.

"Elle," Claire stands up quickly, surprise and delight covering her entire face. "I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow!" Elle shuffles her feet, looking down at them while she takes a deep breath. "Elle, is everything alright?" Claire walks closer to Elle, noticing the nervous look that Elle only gets when she is unsure of herself, or someone else.

"I'm not sure yet." Elle takes another deep breath brings out the roses she had been hiding behind her back. "I know that our three year anniversary isn't for another week, but I couldn't wait."

"These are beautiful, Elle" Claire smiles, still unsure of why Elle is so nervous.

As Elle hands over the roses, she says in a serious tone, "I'll love you until the last one dies."

Claire smiles again before furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Um, one of these is fake…"

"I know. That's because I'm going to love you forever." Claire looks up, her eyes desperately searching Elle's face, trying to find the hidden meaning. Elle takes another deep breath and closes her eyes. "Claire, will you spend forever with me?"

She feels the silence engulf the room. She can't even hear Claire's breathing anymore. Fear begins to burn inside of her, clenching at her heart. Her own breathing quickens as she begins to think that she shouldn't have asked that question. She shouldn't have tried to be romantic. She shouldn't have finally laid out her soul for Claire to see. She shouldn't… be thinking anymore because Claire is pressing their lips together. Just as Elle begins to get into the kiss, Claire pulls away.

Joy is beaming from her, and she nearly cries while saying, "Elle, I would _love_ to spend forever with you."


End file.
